dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Crock Pot Dishes
by Givemepancakes '' ---- The following is a guide to all of the Crock Pot dishes, There are many crock pot dishes in this game that do not serve a very good purpose, as they give less hunger than all of the ingredients seperatly. So, this guide is a list of all the crock pot dishes, organized into what is best and what is worst. Have fun. Tips Before starting on the recipes themselves, here's a few basic things to know about the Crock Pot, for new players: -'''DO NOT: Put more than 1 monster meat in.' If you put 2 or more monster meat in the crock pot, the recipe always comes out as Monster Lasagna, which is pretty much useless. Durians count as monster meat as well, so don't do 2 durians, or 1 monster meat and 1 durian. However if the dish that you are cooking is cooked with twigs, then you may use monster meat because monster lasagna cannot have twigs. Just don't try 3 monster meat and a twig, that makes Wet Goop. -'DO NOT: Use Fish as meat.' A glitch with the Crock Pot does not recognize Fish as meat. However, Fish can be dried into Small Jerky, which is recognized as meat. '-DO NOT: Cook a Powdercake.' It's a joke item, with no use. Mainly so people get suprised when they look on the Crock Pot page here and see how long it lasts. DO: Use Tallbird Eggs instead of normal Eggs when you can. Smallbirds and Smallish Tallbirds are basically useless, so save those normal eggs for the Pig King! DO: Use Wet Goop as bait. Even if you mess up, Wet Goop can be put into traps. Normally it's better if you just put traps directly over the rabbit holes, but if you are pressed for time and need the traps to be closer to your base, bait is good. This also means you can take 4 twigs, cook then into Wet Goop, then use that as bait. DO: Check the Don't Starve Crock Pot Guide, mentioned on the Crock Pot page here, when you aren't sure what makes what. DO: Read this whole guide before editing it. And please shut up about dragonpie. Now, on with the show. Best Meat-Based Dishes Bacon and Eggs is your basic good crock pot dish, It's worth more than the sum of its parts, and gives good health. But the real place that Bacon and Eggs shines is its keeping time: 20 days. Usually, only Jerky, Honey, or rarer items like Mandrakes and Butter can boast this. But Bacon and Eggs is faster to get than any of those. Also, if you use twigs as a filler item, you can put 2 monster meats, because Monster Lasagna cannot have twigs! Fishsticks, like Bacon and Eggs, has the awesome power of potentially containing 2 monster meats. It's also an amazing healing item. BONUS TIP: During the adventure level The Game Is Afoot, if the premade camp with the Crock Pot spawns in the Marsh, you can make Fishsticks from Merms, which drop fish and frog legs. The Froggle Bunwich is an underestimated item. In camps based around Frog Ponds (See here for more info on that), this will be a large staple of your diet. Although it is good outside of thse Frog Pond based camps, it's especially awesome within those camps, because the +20 healing will help you recover from the frogs' attacks. Honey Hams are even better than the Froggle Bunwich, although they're a little harder to get. With good healing, massive hunger bonus, and easy to acquire ingredients (For the most part), there's a reason most people's bases have crock pots filled with these. Honey Nuggets provide an alternative to the Froggle Bunwich. They can't be made with Twigs like the Froggle Bunwich, but honey can be acquired in large quantities and gathering morsels is no danger (Unless you overdo and spawn the Krampus). If you have honey, never bother with the Froggle Bunwich. Everyone loves meatballs. Healing-wise they lack, with only 3 health restored, but for such a versatile recipe, 62 hunger is a great deal. Meaty Stew is a little expensive, but come on, a full hunger restore? You can't beat that. Best Fruit-Based Recipes There are none. That's right, all the fruit-based recipes in this game suck. But more on that later. To everyone editing this to include dragonpie: If you actually FINISHED reading this guide, you would have noticed that I put dragonpie in the Fun With Twigs section, because Dragonpie has twigs in it. Best Vegetable-Based Recipes Pierogi teeter-totters on the edge of bad recipe, and good recipe. It gives way less hunger than all its ingredients combined, but much more health. Also to note: Considering this recipe only uses 1 egg, here you are better off using a normal egg and saving the tallbird eggs for dishes that need more than one. Honey and Pumpkins are both good health-restoring items, but what if you need Sanity? Well, enter the Pumpkin Cookie. The Pumpkin Cookie is basically like all the other ingredients combined, but restoring sanity instead of health. And NEVER use honeycombs in this recipe. The -3 health penalty of Taffy is a little off-putting to most people. But it's not much. But you have to use it before the hallucinations start attacking you, as by that point you'll need all the health you can get. As with the pumpkin cookie, never use honeycombs in the recipe. The recipe listed below is the most efficient one, but try to use a pumpkin and 3 honey too, because this has a chance of making the Pumpkin Cookie, which is basically Taffy without the health loss. (You can use a mushroom instead of berries too, but mushroom-flavored taffy souds like it would taste like a merm's butt and I don't want to think about it) Fun With Twigs This recipe provides more hunger or health than its ingredients like a good little dish. Kabobs provide almost half the hunger as Meatballs, but can be made with twigs. Use this only if you're really desperate. ALSO: Kababs are the only twig recipe that can only have 1 monster meat, so be aware. . Behold, your god. But only make it when you're going to eat it right after, since it spoils quicker than butter. Always save dragonfruit for these. It's low cost and very good for healing and hunger. Bad Dishes These foods either have some kind of catch attached to them that isn't worth it, or the ingredients give more stats than the full dish. Note: All of these can be considered a very situational thing, because the Stuffed Eggplant and Fist Full Of Jam keep longer than their ingredients. In addition, the sanity boost can be enough to push you above 30. And that could be the sanity boost that saves your life, excluding Monster Lasagna. Because Monster Lasagna is horrible. Fist Full of Jam.png Fruit Medley.png Monster Lasagna.png Stuffed Eggplant.png Special Mentions Mandrake Soup is underrated by many, as it spoils. However, there is one situational bonus that I didn't know until recently: Mandrake Soup doesn't knock you out when you eat or cook it. But, some people might like having the ability to skip the night with no penalty, so this one goes on the Special Mentions page. Ratatouille almost made it to the Bad Dishes section, since its ingredients are less than its hunger. Well, with one exception. Red caps. Red Caps are nearly useless, and if you put enough in, the Ratatouille is actually an improvement. Turkey Dinner is not good, except in one adventure mode level: Two Worlds. The problem with the Turkey Dinner is that it just takes too much time to find and kill 2 gobblers, and by the time you`ve found the second one, you would be lucky if the first one was spoiled. But, on the good island of Two Worlds, there are so many berry bushes, Gobblers are very common. You`ll have at least 1 Turkey Dinner before you go onto the evil island. And that's about it, people. I hope you learned a lot from this. Remember to leave a comment so I can improve this guide. Category:Guides